


Secret Summer

by penis_sheath



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penis_sheath/pseuds/penis_sheath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 1.21 Summer Camp Nightmare Martin, Diana & Java are left behind at camp for the rest of the summer to care for the campers. Being alone together makes for more fighting, but sometimes opposites really do attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change of Plans

"Wait!" Diana cried? "Who's gonna look after the kids?"

Both Martin and Diana hung their heads in defeat. They had been left at Camp Clearwater while the real counselors had their memories 'adjusted'.

"This sucks." Martin whined.

"Who are you telling? I was going to spend summer vacation working on my manuscript, ALONE! MEANING NO MARTIN! UGH!" Diana yelled, balling her fists up in frustration.

The campers came running up to the trio, all trying to talk over each other. "Can we sleep out in the woods again, Martin?"

"Can we go swimming?"

"Can we eat?"

Java turned to Diana and Martin. "Java hungry" he said, grabbing his stomach.

"Yeah, Jav. Good idea, I'm kinda starved myself." Martin replied.

With that, Java turned and headed to the mess hall to get started on dinner.

"Ok, guys, everyone go get showers and get ready for dinner in about, uh, an hour?" Diana had a little experience with camp, although it was from many years ago. In her teen years, she had found things she enjoyed more during the summer than hokey camp activities. Most of them being education related, but this summer was supposed to be devoted to her writing.

Martin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up, Di. It's not like you had any actual plans for the next month."

"All these sarcastic cracks at my expense are exactly why I didn't want to be with you this summer. I don't want to be here anymore than you do, so why can't we just get through this without the constant bickering, please?" Di pleaded.

"Sorry sis. I'm just upset since my vacation was supposed to be full of hot girls in bikinis and parties on the beach. "

The step-siblings made their way to their cabins. Now instead of being in charge of only 2 campers each, they were each in charge of 6. They broke apart at the steps to their cabins.

"See ya at dinner, Di!" Martin called.

He was disappointed, but the kids seemed to be cool. The boys, at least. They liked hearing his stories of creatures from the center, and he liked feeling like a big brother. They looked up to him, you know? He had to keep up the morale, even if Diana the Grumpster didn't. He didn't know why she was so upset; she could still work on her stupid novel. He was the one missing out on bikinis and surfing and sand. Did he mention bikinis?

He stripped off his dirty shirt, threw it on the bed and grabbed a towel and some soap and shampoo. Heading out to the showers, he looked across the path and saw Diana in the window of their cabin. He was about to turn the corner of his own cabin when he saw her lift the bottom of her shirt up and pull it over her head. Before he realized what was happening, he saw her hands reach back to the clasp on her bra. The straps fell down her arms and she shrugged it off, freeing her breasts. Her skin was pale and creamy with dark pink buds perfectly taut. Jesus, what was he doing? Spying on his step sister like this. Thankfully there was no one else out here; everyone was already in the showers. He didn't want anyone else seeing her. Or him, since part of his anatomy didn't seem to care that she was his step sister. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around, under her arms and headed for the door. He turned the corner and jogged back to the showers before she could see him.

"Whew, close call there, Martin Mystery," he mumbled to himself. Jeez, been here 1 day and I'm already turning into some kind of pervert, he thought as he found an empty shower stall in the bath cabin.


	2. Sticky Fingers

The first few days went quickly; filled with keeping the kids clean and fed and out of trouble and finding stuff for them to do. Martin had been really good with the boys and the girls. Diana had noticed that. And that he hadn't had much time to annoy her. Billy contacted them on the U-watch and said that a couple of the counselors should be back to help in a week and they'd probably only need to stay a week or two more than that. It was good news, but as long as she had time for her writing she wasn't going to complain too much. She found it relaxing to work out on the patio of the mess hall after all the kids had were in bed.

Martin slipped on his sandals and shorts to head over to the mess hall for some late night snacks. He hated going to bed without a sugar buzz. He saw Diana sitting outside on the porch of the mess hall, her head lying on the table. She must have fell asleep working on her laptop. He snuck up behind her, a mischievous look on his face. Her hair was flayed out on the table and her face turned to the side, she was definitely asleep. She looked so peaceful. He ran his fingers up her back and into her hair.

"AAGGHH! Get it off, get it off!" she cried as she woke up and jumped up out of her seat. Martin couldn't resist laughing at her. As soon as she saw him bent over with laughter, she pushed him hard enough to make him fall. She bent over into his face and yelled, "Martin Mystery, you are so childish! UGH!"

She turned to grab up her stuff to head to bed, but he grabbed her arm. Still laughing, he apologized. "Sorry, Di. I couldn't let you sleep out here on the porch and wake up with a sore neck!"

"Yeah, I'm flattered you care so much. You are so juvenile!"

"I am not," he countered.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"See, you even want to argue like a child," she spat. "Sometimes I wish we weren't related!"

"Well technically we aren't." At least that's what he'd been telling himself since the day he saw her undressing in her cabin.

"Thank goodness for small favors, I shudder to think what it'd be like if there was two of you, Martin. The world couldn't handle it." she said, crossing her arms and looking down her nose at him.

He opened the door and headed into the kitchen. Diana followed him, watching him walk into the kitchen and start throwing open cabinet doors.

"Hmmmm, where's all the sugar? " he mumbled to himself.

Of course he was looking for junk food. He ate the grossest things sometimes. He was dragging all sorts of junk food out; cake, cookies, chocolate.

"You really shouldn't be eating that crap before bed, Martin."

"But Diana, how else will I maintain this perfect bod?" he asked matter of factly while making a stupid body builders pose, flexing his arms and grinning.

He did have a great body, even though she hated to admit she'd even ever noticed. Skateboarding and surfing does a body good, she thought. Her eyes glazed over looking at his chest. Muscles, good GOD did he have muscles. Everywhere. His back, his arms, every inch of his body was taut and toned and tan and Jesus why was she even looking at him like this.

Martin saw her staring at him, and walked over with a slice of chocolate cake coated in icing. She was looking at him awfully funny. He held it up to her. "Want a taste?"

"Uh, what" she asked, confused.

"Want a taste? Chocolate cake, with chocolate icing…." He teased. "You know you want some." He swiped his finger across the top of the cake, gathering icing on his index finger and swirling it in her face.

"No thanks, Martin. I don't like to eat sweets right before bed, it's bad for you."

"Awww, come on Di. Be bad for once." He goaded, moving his finger closer to her face. She just knew he was going to smear that sticky chocolate all over her face, which was so totally his style.

He touched the tip of his finger to her lips, leaving just a trace of chocolate and when she didn't respond, he quickly licked his finger clean of the sticky sweetness. "Oh well, more for me" He said huskily, staring straight into her with those big brown eyes and a smirk. Instinctively, she licked the icing from her lips. He went back to his spread of sugary treats on the counter.

"Well, uh goodnight Martin. I'm turning in for the night." She was stumbling all over her words. What in the world had gotten into her, looking at Martin like that?

"G'night, sis," he called with a mouthful of cake.

She left the mess hall, her fingers tracing her lips and the stickiness Martin's finger had left behind. Engrossed in thought over Martin's behavior, she headed back to her cabin. She couldn't wait to crawl into her bed and have a little time alone to think. She quietly entered the cabin and passed to rows of bunk bed to the back, where the small but private counselor's quarters were. She shrugged off her shoes and quickly stripped out of her clothes, grabbing her favorite worn out tee to sleep in. She flipped off the lamp, lay in bed and closed her eyes, but sleep was going to be elusive tonight. Something had her jumpy and nervous and her stomach was jittery. When sleep finally came to claim her, it found her with her fingertips to her lips.


	3. Negotiations

"Martin! MARTIN! Get up! It's breakfast!"

He rolled over to his stomach and pulled the pillow over his head pressing it to his ears in an attempt to drown out Diana's screeching.

"Martin, you have to get up. You promised you'd help me this morning. The kids want to go swimming and I need you there to help me watch them!"

He looked out from under the corner of the pillow just in time to see Di's hand coming for his head. He flipped over and put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, OKAY I'm getting up. Geez, just no more whining!"

"UUGHHH, I was NOT whining, Martin!"

"Yes you were. You're always whining about something, Di. No offense."

"Whatever. Just get up. The campers are already in the mess eating."

She stood with her arms crossed as he rolled out of bed and ran his hands through his messy blond hair. He stood up in nothing but his boxers and grabbed his toothbrush from the nightstand. Diana turned and started for the door. "See you in a minute," he called after her.

A few hours later Diana relaxed at the lakeside with the sounds of kids laughing and splashing and playing in the water. She laid back in her chair, sunglasses on and keeping an eye on the kids. Java lifted kids up out of the water and when he'd drop them they'd squeal. Martin was teaching some of the girls to swim. She couldn't help but watch him. They'd been bickering as usual lately, but he'd been acting a bit odd the since the night in the kitchen. Although she'd never tell anyone even on pain of death, she used to have a huge crush on Martin. He could be aggravating and annoying and immature but he was smarter than he let on, and was probably the bravest guy she'd ever met. And there were moments when he could be so kind, even though they were few and far between. She should have brought her laptop to work some more. This was a perfect opportunity to work on her novel. That would have to wait until later. For now, she'd be content soak up sun and work on her tan.

…..

"Java, have you seen my computer?"

"No, Java no see computer. Martin have it?"

"Maybe, I haven't seen it in a day or two. I really need to find it."

Aw man, she half hoped Martin did have it and half hoped he didn't. If he did, there was a chance he was being nosy. She did have it password locked but with him you never knew. Sometimes he was a lot craftier than most people realized. She popped over to his cabin to ask him, and finally found him in the showers.  
"Martin, have you seen my laptop?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Yes or no, Martin!"

"Depends. What if I did? What's the reward?"

"Reward? Are you mad? You probably stole it from my room anyway, dork!"

"Oh, I see, so if I'm such a dork, why are you asking me?" Martin asked ask he turned off the shower.

"Seriously Martin, I haven't been able to find it for a day or two now. I really need it."

"Well, I think I may know where it's at, but let's discuss my finder's fee first and see if that jogs my memory." He said smugly as he reached his arm out to grab his towel off the hook, but it was gone.

"Looking for something Martin?" Diana asked, feigning innocence.

"Ha ha, you're a real riot Di. Give me the towel."

"Give me my laptop and I'll give you the towel." Diana countered.

"Sis, the point of bargaining is that we each have to have something the other wants. And you have nothing to bargain with. So let's try this again."  
"Um, duh! Earth to Martin, I have your towel!"

"Well, I can do without the towel" he said as he slung the shower curtain open and stood there dripping wet from head to toe wearing only a smirk.

"MARTIN OHMYGOD what are you doing?" she cried, as she tried to look away.

"Getting out of the shower Di, what's it look like?"

He stepped toward her, skin slightly red from the heat of the shower, warm water droplets making trails down his chiseled chest and his wet hair stuck to his face. He smelled like soap and looked like a Greek god standing there naked with a widening grin on his face.

"Something wrong sis?" he asked mockingly, slowly advancing on her.

"Martin, for god's sake, you're naked!"

"Well, whose fault is that? I asked for my towel. You didn't want me to have it."

She found herself stuck between him and a sink in her back. She couldn't look him in the eyes, but she sure couldn't look anywhere else. His nose was almost touching hers as he looked down at her with those golden honey eyes. She was trembling and her stomach was threatening to jump into her throat when he finally spoke.

"I read your story. "

"So?"

"Pretty good. I really like the guy; he seems like my kind of guy. "He said with a wink that made her breath seize in her throat.

"Uh, thanks?... Wait, you hacked my computer and read my unfinished story? URGH!" Her hand connected with his face with a smacking sound that left his jaw red and his face turned. He touched his face where she had slapped him and looked at her with a slowly widening grin.

Seeing her angry was always exciting. Even though it shouldn't be, it was usually the driving force behind all his teasing and pranks.

"Sorry, Di. I just thought I could help; give some constructive criticism, make it better."  
"Make it better? Oh Martin, you don't make anything better. You're a huge goof that ruins everything."

"Just admit it. You're writing a story about me."

She just looked at him like a deer in headlights.

"And I think a little research on your main character wouldn't hurt at all." he added.

He closed the gap between them, lifting her face to him and their lips connected. She could feel his whole body against hers, every inch of his hardness pressing into her thighs and his hands in her hair at the nape of her neck holding her in for the kiss. The butterflies in her stomach went higher into her throat and her body hummed with electricity. If what they were doing was wrong then being wrong was the best feeling in the world. His lips were firm on hers and when she parted her lips the least bit to catch the breath hitching in her chest; he seized the opportunity to deepen their kiss. His grip on her became even stronger as her grip on reality was slipping away. She felt like if he let go, her legs wouldn't even be able to support her. His hand reached down to the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath, fingertips leaving hot trails on her skin, like he was branding her. He pushed himself harder against her and she moaned deep in her throat. He smiled into the kiss, he loved hearing it He wanted to hear her moan and scream and watch her come totally undone under him. Her hands roamed his damp chest and back. He gripped the back of one thigh and jerked it up, wrapping it around him. His lips left hers and started to make a trail down her neck and to the soft spot right above her collar bone. His teeth nipped the tender flesh as his fingers slid underneath the waistband of her shorts.

"I've been thinking about you all day, Di." He whispered into her neck.

"What?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Since this morning, when you were at the lake. Lying out in the sun in that bikini. Looking so beautiful. This is all I've been able to think about since I read your story. I thought it was just me that felt like this, but I'm glad it's not."


	4. Not exactly saying no

She was avoiding him.

Since two nights ago in the washrooms, she didn't trust herself. She was supposed to be the smart, good girl. Not the girl that wrote stories about her step-brother and then acted them out with him in the showers at summer camp.

He kept looking at her with that look on his face like he could devour her whole and he probably could, she didn't seem to have the will to stop him. She couldn't blame him, after reading her story he knew some her most private thoughts.

They still had to take care of the campers, but Diana was dearly hoping MOM would call them on the U-watch any day and tell them they could come home. She just wanted to get away from Martin and his jokes and smiles and gorgeous eyes and those hungry looks she tried not to see.

Knock, knock. "Diana? It Java. MOM calling."

She opened the door to her counselor's quarters. He smiled at her.  
"Coming Jav. I hope it's good news." She said quietly. At least Java wasn't perceptive enough to know what was going on.

He led her to the pier where Martin was conferencing with MOM on the U-watch.

"Hi, Agent Lombard. Hope everything is going well with you and your campers."

"Hi, MOM. We're fine." She said with a sigh.

"Well, as I was just telling Martin, the memory adjusting is taking a while, but we should be through with the counselors in another week. So you both should be back before your whole vacations are over. I'll have Billy contact you when they're ready to return."

"Bye MOM!" Martin and Java said in unison.

The U-watch went blank again.

"Java tired." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm tired too, Jav." Diana added. "I'm not far behind you."

"Goodnight." Java called as he headed back to his room.

Martin and Diana stood on the pier in the dark with just the moon and one street lamp lighting up the waves as they lapped the shore of the lake in their slow, steady rhythm. There was a tense silence.

"Well, I'm going to turn in for the night," Diana said without looking at him.

"Diana, wait." he said and grabbed her arm.

She turned to him and looked expectantly.

"I'm really sorry." He said with a sigh, looking at the ground.

She just looked at him, unsure of what exactly he was sorry for.

"I'm sorry about the other night in the showers. I got carried away and I shouldn't have read your story and now things are all weird and I don't want them to be, so I'm sorry. And it won't happen again, not if it means we can't be friends. "

"Who said we weren't friends?"

"Well no one, but you've been avoiding me and if it means that you don't want to talk to me, then I promise I won't act weird or try anything. It's not worth it. And I'm sorry I read your story. You left your laptop outside the mess hall and I didn't want it to get messed up so I just took it back with me and …."

She was shocked. She'd never heard Martin like this. So sad and apologetic. He was really upset.

"I'm not mad at you Martin." She looked at him, hating she was making him feel bad for kissing her. "Not for what happened. I'm mostly mad at myself. It wasn't like I was exactly telling you no or anything."

"Do you wish you would have?"

"I….don't know exactly."

He looked at her for a long time. He would agree to whatever she wanted. As long as they were still together. He didn't want another partner. He didn't trust anyone else like he trusted her.

"I just need time to figure out what's going on in my head. What we did wasn't exactly bad, but it's not like everyone else would see it that way."


	5. Decisions

She tossed and turned in her bed. She could not sleep. She paced the floor, stretched, brushed her teeth, and tried reading a book. Nothing was working. Her stomach was rolling and her head was racing between thoughts of his hands on her body and how sad he looked tonight and all the times he'd risked his own safety to save her. The way he made her feel so safe, the way his lips curled into a smirk, the way she felt when he backed her up against the sink in the washrooms and kissed her until she didn't know which way was up.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" she mumbled to herself, throwing her head into her hands.  
After an hour of torturing herself, she slipped on a pair of slippers and headed out to the toilets. She saw a faint glow from Martin's window. He was still up. She needed to talk to him, but what were you supposed to do when the person you needed to talk your problems over with was the problem?

She padded over to his window and tried to peek in but was too short. She reached up and tapped on his window. He peeked out the window and smiled.

"Hey, Di." He whispered through the screen.

"Hey. Were you asleep?"

"No. What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, come on in, all the kids are asleep already."

She crept past all the bunks holding sleeping boys to Martin's door and peeked in. Martin lay out on the bed in only his boxers with his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed. He looked deep in thought.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" he mused.

"Nope. "

"Me neither."

She sat down on the edge of the small single bed. They sat there in silence for several minutes. She wasn't really sure what she was here for. He sat up and brushed the hair back from her face.

"I'm tired of thinking. I'm tired of doing the right thing. I'm tired of being the good girl. I'm tired of it all and I just want to quit over-thinking everything and just do whatever I want to at the moment and not care about the consequences or what people will think or say or…" she trailed off as a sob started in her throat.

He pulled her back to lay on the bed with him, and held her. She sobbed into his shoulder until she didn't have it in her to cry anymore. Finally she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Di, there's no one here that knows us but Java."

She smiled.

"And we're stuck here for at least another week or two. We might as well make the best of it. Because I don't ever want to see you cry like that again."

One side of his mouth turned up into a smirk as he quickly pulled her to him and kissed her like it would be the last kiss he'd ever have. She didn't want to think about anything except Martin kissing her and loving her and how she felt with his hands all over her. His strong arms around her and the way he grinned into their kisses and teased her.

He didn't want her to think of anything but him, because he couldn't think of anything but her. He explored her body, slipping her out of her fluffy robe and leaving her in only her thin tank top and tiny shorts. She looked unbelievable. He took his time, trailing his lips over her neck and chest and slipping his hand under her shirt to caress the taut buds of her breasts. The noises she made were making it hard to keep control of his self. He loved the way she smelled, the taste of her skin, how she gasped to catch her breath when he ran a finger under the leg of her panties and swiped it into the wetness pooling in between her legs.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She bit her lip, closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes. I am."


End file.
